Haunted
by BloodCraving
Summary: Robin is confronted by his deadliest enemy from the past. Can he destory the ominous Slade and protect his beloved Starfire as well?
1. Default Chapter

Hey Everybody! This is my first fan fic so any constructive criticism is very welcome! This story is loosely based on next week's episode: Haunted. This is not so much a prediction as it is just some ideas. I really hope you enjoy it!

Robin's eyes opened slowly, gradually taking in his surroundings. He was sitting on the beach with the waves brushing past his bare feet. The sun glowed orange as it sat near the water, illuminating in the most enchanting way. Looking to his side he saw Starfire sitting beside him. Her hair glimmered in the fading sunlight as she turned her emerald eyes to him. Intoxicated by her glorious appearance he almost forgot she spoke.

"I'm so glad you decided to come with me, Robin." Before he could respond, Starfire scooted over and laid her head on his chest causing him to turn scarlet. They sat there in silence watching the sun disappear from the sky. Robin glanced up at the star-studded abyss.

"It is so beautiful." Starfire whispered lifting her head from his chest to look at the stars as well. Robin looked back down, squarely meeting her eyes.

"But, its even more wonderful with you here.." She breathed, leaning towards him. Robin's heart beat wildly as he leaned closer to her as well. Their lips inched closer and closer until A red laser hit Starfire's side and left her lifeless on the sand. He ran to her side shaking her; a sad attempt of resurrection.

"Starfire, Starfire!" He pleaded to the limp body before him. He wiped the tears from his eyes and stood up looking towards the sea.

"Who did this? Where are you?" He yelled into the darkness.

"A shame Robin, I thought you'd be smarter than that." The familiar voice sounded from behind him. He turned around just in time to see the dreaded mask before the same gun was aimed at him.

Robin sat up in his bed gasping for breath. He looked around his crimson room realizing it was all just a dream. He sighed and fell back onto his bed with his hands behind his head. He played the dream over and over again in his head until his thoughts were disturupted by a small knock at the door.

"Robin?" Starfire's voice beckoned from the other side of the door. Robin hopped off his bed and opened the door to see Starfire standing there in a somewhat awkward stance. She was wearing her traditional purple outfit and her jade eyes stared at the floor. One arm wrapped around her waist and the other dangling. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Forgive me, you sounded distressed and I was wondering if you were alright."

He smiled wryly. "Yeah I'm alright, just a bad dream."

"Do you wish to talk about it?"

Robin blushed slightly at this. "Uh no, it's okay...so where is everyone?" He questioned noticing the utter silence of the house.

"They all left a while ago."

"Left?"

"Well...they said that there have been few villains recently and so they all are "hanging out" someplace."

"Oh alright, Thanks Star." He said quickly heading over to his "Slade room".

Star watched him walk away and attempted to ask for his time.

"Robin, perhaps we could..." The door closed before she could finish. She sighed sadly and leaned against the wall to clear her head.

Robin looked at the poster-covered walls of this recently abandoned room. He slowly walked to the desk and looked at its contents. Slade's broken mask, a snapped birdorang a mess of papers scattered amongst it. He held the mask up and examined it at eye level.

"Is he really still alive?"

"Robin?"

Robin jumped slightly and turned around to see Starfire standing innocently behind him. He hadn't even heard her enter. He kept his intense stare fixed on her, but said nothing, which made Starfire slightly uncomfortable.

"Robin, why...why are you in this dreadful place."

Robin place the mask back on the desk. "...Nothing, what'd you want?"

Her hands were held behind her back as she wavered a little. "I was wondering if you would like to come to the park with me, it is after all, a beautiful day and..."

"No thanks." He said sharply turning back around...

She sighed in defeat and began walking out the door. Robin's dream suddenly flooded back in his brain and he quickly ran after and placed a hand on her shoulder to halt her.

"You're gonna go alone?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

Robin took his hand off her shoulder and gave a weak smile.

"I changed my mind, I'm going with you," Starfire was slightly confused but eagerly accepted his sudden change of heart.

"Then let us have a picnic! I will make the food!" She said cheerfully rushing into the kitchen.

"Uh wait a sec Star!" He yelled following suit.

-------

Well, that concludes the first chapter! Sorry I left it at such a point, but I'm boarding a plane to Florida in a half-hour so I just wanted to put this up before I left. Oh and, thanks bbsidekick for inspiring me to finally write a fic ;)


	2. Sorry!

Hey again everybody! I know I said I'd have chapter 3 done by now, but reading over chapter2 I realised how bad a job I did on it. It will be fixed and posted very soon. Thanks for reading!

SilverSilhouette


End file.
